Portable electronic products having display devices have been widely applied, for example, while people are riding a transportation means, they can read, study or communicate through their own mobile phones or tablet computers or the like. However, contents displayed on their own mobile phones or tablet computers or the like may be peeped at by people around, resulting in leakage of information such as personal privacy, and bringing inconvenience to the users.
In the prior art, displayed information is protected from leakage by attaching an anti-peep film on an upper surface of a display device. However, the approach of preventing leakage of information by attaching an anti-peep film is not very flexible. When there is no risk of information leakage and a user desires to view a display device in a normal mode, the anti-peep film needs to be taken off, and the next time when prevention from information leakage is required, the anti-peep film needs to be attached again.